Currently there are systems that allow a fleet manager or vehicle owner to track the location of their vehicle(s) such as by using a GPS reporting capability of a cellular phone or other wireless device. These devices may provide additional notification, such as when a vehicle leaves or enters a predefined area (i.e. a geofence) or when the vehicle exceeds a certain speed. However, other than providing such warnings or notifications to a fleet manager, vehicle owner, parent or other supervisor, the current systems provide little or no real-time feedback to the driver to correct their behavior.
Without having a driving instructor or other operator in the vehicle, there is currently no system or method available for providing real-time feedback, training and mentoring to drivers based upon the actual operation of the vehicle (i.e. based upon the driver's behavior while driving). Accordingly, aggressive driver behavior and driver inattention may not be detected and/or corrected, thereby reducing driver and vehicle safety. The absence of feedback as a means to identify unsatisfactory driving behavior dissociates the driver from the infraction; denial is the likely result. However, immediate feedback to infractions or undesirable driving behavior has enormous benefit in mentoring the driver and delineating acceptable from unacceptable driving behavior.